Hook's Captain Cuddly Bear
Captain Cuddly Bear is a recurring object in the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. It is Captain Hook's beloved teddy bear. Background Not much is known about Captain Cuddly Bear, other then he is Captain Hook's most pride possession of his youth and even as an adult Hook relies on it to help him sleep. As revealed in the episode "Captain Hook is Missing!", Hook can't sleep without Captain Cuddly.It was also revealed that Hook was originally embarrassed to show affection to his teddy bear in front of his crew,who already knew about Captain Cuddly seen at the end of the episode. But later in the series Hook doesn't seem to care if his crew or even Jake and his crew know about how fond he is of his cuddly bear. Role in the series Captain Cuddly Bear first appeared in the episode "Captain Hook is Missing!" while Hook was in his sleep walking state the little bear didn't leave his grasp until Hook was carried off by a giant Butterfly that drop him off on Belch Mountain. Jake and his crew as well the crew of the Jolly Roger discover the bear without Hook, Jake use his spyglass to spot Hook on top Belch Mountain reacting quickly Izzy use her Pixie Dust on Jake allowing him to rescue Hook before he fell into the volcano. Captain Cuddly Bear reappears in the episode special "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky". As Hook can't sleep and orders his crew to find him a story prompting the plot of the episode.Captain Cuddly is briefly featured again at Hook's side during the musical number Bucky Will Be Mine,as Hook sings how he plans to force Jake and his crew to race the against the Jolly Roger for the ownership of Bucky. Naturally, Hook decided to cheat coming up with all kind various contraptions to counter Bucky's. Captain Cuddly Bear makes a brief cameo appearance at the end of the episode "Pirate-Sitting Pirates",Captain Hook was settling in back in his bed aboard the Jolly Roger exhausted after his ordeal on Never Land. Captain Cuddly Bear reappears in the episode "Hook's Treasure Nap", Hook was distraught he couldn't recall were he buried Captain Cuddly Bear's toy ship,the S.S Binky his childhood toy.Mr. Smee asks Jake and his crew to help Hook locate his toy ship.Captain Hook can only remember the way to the S.S Binky when he's asleep.So as Jake and the pirates journey through Never Land lessening carefully to a sleeping Hook's directions.Soon with the help of Jake and his crew Hook uncovers his childhood toy.Smee ask his captain to thank Jake and his friends for their assistants,Hook refused to but reluctantly thanks them using Caption Cuddly Bear to speak on his behalf. Captain Cuddly Bear reappears in the episode "Captain Scrooge."In this pirate version of the classic 'A Christmas Carol,as Captain Scrooge (played by Captain Hook) faithful companion as he is visited by ghostly Captain Treasure Tooth and taken to the past, present and future. Captain Cuddly Bear is briefly mentioned in the episode special "The Legion of Pirate Villains!",he is mentioned by Captain Hook as one of the three things in Never Land that he couldn't risk endangering as the Grim Buccaneer attempt to open Captain Colossus's treasure and gain ultimate power. Printed material In the storybook Save Me, Smee! Captain Hook finds a treasure map that leads him into the most perilous places in all of Never Land. Later closer look at his map Hook discovers the treasure he'd been searching all a long was none other then his treasured Hook's teddy bear Captain Cuddly Bear.Suddenly Captain Cuddly Bear falls overboard into the Never Sea,quickly Hook leaps in after it only to see his carious childhood toy in the clutches of his most feared enemy Tick-Tock the Crocodile as he screams for Smee to save him and Captain Cuddly Bear.Captain Cuddly Bear makes a brief reappearance in the storybook adaptation of Jake Saves Bucky. Video games Captain Cuddly Bear makes a brief cameo appearance in the online game "Jake's Pirate Marble Race Way". Theme Park live appearance Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Tour Captain Cuddly Bear appears in the live musical stage. After Hook soon hears the ominous ticking of Tick-Tock the Crocodile approaching the Jolly Roger the captain panics about the deck of his ship as he flees to Smee to save him, his bumbling first mate accidentally knocks Hook out cold as he open the door.Unaware of his action Smee believes Hook's taking a nap, Sharky brings out a blanket and Bones brings out Captain Cuddly Bear for Hook can enjoy his nap. Gallery 143836826.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Jake Saves Bucky cap5.png Jolly Roger crew and the pirate code scroll.jpg Hook crew.png 143836830.jpg Captain Cuddly Bear.jpg CrankyCaptain.png Hook&smee-jake saves bucky02.png Groupshot-Hook's Treasure Nap.jpg Hook&Jake-Hook's Treasure Nap.jpg Captain Cuddly Bear&S.S Binky-Hook's Treasure Nap.png Hook&S.S Binky-Hook's Treasure Nap02.png Group shot-Hook's Treasure Nap.jpg Hook-Hook's Treasure Nap01.jpg Hook-Captain Hook is missing.jpg Hook-Jake Saves Bucky02.png Jake Saves Bucky book03.jpg Big Bug Valley-Hook's Treasure Nap.jpg Hook-Hook's Treasure Nap02.jpg Hook-Captain Hook is Missing01.jpg Hook cabin-Pirate-Sitting Pirates02.jpg Captain Cuddly Bear-Jake's Pirate Marble Raceway.jpg Hook-Hook's Treasure Nap.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock-Save Me Smee.png JATNP-Save-me-Smee-p24-25.jpg JATNP-Save-me-Smee-p20-21.jpg Sleepy.png Hook&Treasure tooth-Captain Scrooge05.jpg Hook&Treasure tooth-Captain Scrooge04.jpg Hook&Treasure tooth-Captain Scrooge03.jpg Hook&Captain Cuddly-Captain Scrooge04.jpg JAKE and the NEVERLAND PIRATES cutout.png Hook-Jake Saves Bucky14.jpg HookSharky&Bones-Jake Saves Bucky02.jpg HookSharky&Bones-Jake Saves Bucky01.jpg Hook-Jake Saves Bucky17.jpg HookJake&crew-Hook's Treasure Nap01.jpg Jake&crewHook&Smee-Hook's Treasure Nap01.jpg Hook-Hook's Treasure Nap09.jpg Hook-Hook's Treasure Nap08.jpg Hook-Hook's Treasure Nap07.jpg Hook-Hook's Treasure Nap06.jpg Hook-Hook's Treasure Nap05.jpg Hook-Hook's Treasure Nap04.jpg Hook-Hook's Treasure Nap03.jpg Hook&crew-Hook's Treasure Nap01.jpg Hook&Bones-Hook's Treasure Nap01.jpg SmeeHook&Jake-Hook's Treasure Nap02.jpg SmeeHook&Jake-Hook's Treasure Nap01.jpg Hook-Captain Hook is Missing14.jpg Hook-Captain Hook is Missing13.jpg Hook-Captain Hook is Missing12.jpg Hook&Bones-Captain Hook is Missing03.jpg Hook&Bones-Captain Hook is Missing02.jpg Hook&Bones-Captain Hook is Missing01.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Captain Hook is missing18.jpg Tick-Tock- Captain Hook is Missing17.jpg Hook-Captain Hook is Missing06.jpg Hook-Captain Hook is Missing05.jpg Hook&crew-Captain Hook is Missing02.jpg Hook&crew-Captain Hook is Missing01.jpg Captain Cuddly Sharky&Bones-Hook's Treasure Nap01.jpg Hook&Bones-save me smee.jpg Hook&Smee-save-me-smee.jpg Hook&CuddlyBear-jake saves bucky01.jpg Captain Cuddly BearHook&Smee-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Tour.jpg Trivia *Captain Cuddly Bear may have been inspired by Michael Darling's teddy bear. Category:Objects